The McCall pack - Another McCall
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: Scott has an older brother and he got bitten well he was in college eventually he will get drawn to Beacon is story to introduce another OC into my McCall pack stories, he'll be making random appearances is my season 4 fic and the Scott & Mike one too. I'm still figuring out when I will make him a permanent resident of Beacon hill though.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Logan McCall and I know my Mom and Brother don't really talk about me much. It's not because I'm like mine and Scott's dad Rafael McCall and I didn't run away with him. To explain my story and who I am I need to go back to when I was born. My Mom and dad were High Scholl sweethearts the big thing is I was born when they were 16, that's one of the reasons why our Mom has always warned Scott and me to not get anyone pregnant until were ready to have a family

Things were ok between my parents for the first few years of my life I lived with my Mom and Grandma on my Mom's side, actually my Mom and Scott still live in that house as when she passed away when I was 10 and Scott was 5 she left it to our Mom. When I was 4 my parents got married and about a year later they had Scott. I always liked being the older brother to him. Despite him having bad Asama I taught him to climb trees, fences, play catch and all that big brother stuff.

Well we were growing up dad became a sheriff's deputy well Mom went to nursing school, our grandmother pretty much raised us, and despite her trying to neither Scott or I actually learned Spanish. I picked up some sewer words though but would never use them in front of her. To say thing were good between them would be wrong, dad started drinking a lot. Some times when we were alone with him because Mom was at work he would sit in Scott's room and touch him in ways that made him uncomfortable, he never did it to me and for years I was the only one Scott told about it. Then came the night were Mom threw him out of the house she told me later she threw out a drunk and didn't intend for him to not be involved in our lives.

I remember I was in my room doing homework and Mom was putting Scott to bed, when dad had came upstairs drunk and said he wanted to take Scott out for a walk or something like that. I wasn't paying much attention to it, until I heard Mom tell him to let go of him or hill hurt him, then I heard a loud crash and came out of my room to see my Mom run down the stairs and saw her pick up my brother who was now unconscious, I thought to myself please let him be ok and not bed dead. A few minutes later Scott regained conscious and Mom just told dad to get out. She then told me to get my shoes on and come and help her with Scott. She put Scott in the back seat of the car and told me to talk to him and make sure he didn't fall asleep I learned later that mom was worried that Scott had gotten a concussion. When we got to the hospital Mom and I went to one of the family rooms where she called Stiles' Dad at home and told him what had happened. I knew somehow that Stiles was probably listening in, I don't know why, I've always had a sort of odd ESP sort of sense about things like that. Well we were there they did some test on Scot they got some X rays of him and even did an MRI, apparently he was very good during it and stayed still for it. When we got home we saw that most of our dad's stuff was gone and he'd left a note, saying that he was staying at a hotel for now and would be in touch when he got a place of his own. He ended up initiating divorce proceedings later on that month.

Over the next few years or so we would spend weekends with him and days when Mom had to work late or wasn't going to be home until early in the morning. Then when Stiles Dad became the Sheriff over him our dad decide to leave town and join the FBI, which left us with just Mom. By the time Scott had started High School I had left town and was working on becoming a vet.

Well I was there something strange happened to me during my second year it was late one night during a full moon I was out for a run by a forest and two guys grabbed me and threw me into the trees, they dragged me into the wood and stood beside someone who then bit me on my right side and said "leave him either he dies from the bite and bleeds out or he turns either way he's screwed." I watched as they left one of the two that had dragged me there looked to be remorseful about it. A friend of mine found mine found me and the next thing I remember is waking up lying on one of the exam tables in the vet's office were we would practice on animals. The Vet was there and said "just relax you were attacked by a werewolf."

I replied "werewolf, but they don't exist."

Jeff my friend who was there said "we do so and it looks like you might turn into one."

Jeff then told me how he had been born to a family of werewolves and he was the only one left of them so he was the Alpha. He also told me that our veterinarian teacher Doctor Mathews was his emissary and had adopted him. The two of them told me that they were going to help me through everything.

Over the next few months I learned to control being a werewolf, I decided not to tell Scott or Mom until I was ready to in person. For some reason I kept putting it off, something just told me to wait you'll know when. I ended up making excuses for why I wasn't coming home when School was out I took classes in the summer to stay away. Then something happened in October just before Halloween I heard this roar and felt something. It happened a few times after that as well the last time it happened Jeff was with me in my room and he looked at me as if I was herring things when I asked him if he heard it.

We went and saw Dr. Mathews who after herring my story then asked me if I had any family that was a werewolf. I told him as far as I knew I was the only one. When I got back to my room I went through old emails from Scott and started noticing things in them that I hadn't before, I also pulled up some newspaper reports from Beacon Hills. Jeff looked at them over my shoulder and said "the Hales are a family of werewolves."

I looked at him and said "then what does Kate Argent have to do with them, apparently she started some fire and burned their house down like 8 years ago."

Jeff said "well I don't know a lot about her, I do know about her family. Remember when I told you about families of hunters, well the Argents are one of those."

I then said "so what if a member of my family got bitten by a werewolf like I did, how would that affect me like this."

Doctor Mathews then came in and said "if they became an Alpha, werewolves are like regular wolves and family packs are important. When an Alpha howls their calling their pack, a wolf howl can sometimes be heard for miles were as a werewolf howl can only be heard by the members of the pack."

I then said "so what does that have to do with me?"

Doctor Matthews replied "I can't tell you that, but I think you know already. There are rare times when brothers are bitten and one becomes an Alpha the other will hear them."

I then said to them "I worried about my brother, if he's an Alpha then that means... "

Dr. Mathews then said "not necessarily there is also something that occurs rarely like once every 100 years and it's called a true Alpha, which means they formed a pack of their own and by sheer will power became an Alpha without taking a life."

I then said "so hypothetically if my brother is one then just because he's my brother I'll hear his howl?"

Dr. Matthews's said "yes you're his family and his pack. He may not know you were bitten anymore then you know he was bitten."

I then said "I haven't told him and he never said anything to me."

Jeff then said "I get it I never told you because I didn't think you would believe it, and he probably thought you wouldn't believe it either."

I looked at them both and said "I think I need to get in touch with him and I think I know where I want to do my internship. I think I need to go home for Christmas too."

I then sent an email asking Scott for Dr. Deaton's contact information just to confirm he was still a vet. The next day I got one back from him telling me he's still in town and that my baby brother works for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I got up for my morning run as usual. I always liked to run in the mornings to clear my head and stuff, I used to run a lot in high school mainly thanks to coach making the lacrosse team join the cross country team in the fall. I stopped for a little while well I was doing rehab after I'd ruptured my Achilles tendon. It happened when I was in my last year at Beacon hills High during the championship game I was shoved from behind by an opposing teams player as I was close to scoring the winning goal for us with only seconds left in regulation. The ball went in and I got the goal but it was a victory no one felt like celebrating as I was on the ground in pain. The player who hit me got a suspicion for the next season and someone else for us got to take a penalty shot, some of the team say he missed on purpose because he didn't want to take the winning goal from me. After the game I was rushed to the hospital where my Mom worked she had been off that nigh but came with me in the ambulance so did Scott as Mom didn't have anyone to take him home and dad was working, it always seemed to come first to him, sometimes I wish he was like Sheriff Stilinski even after his wife died he still made time for Stiles. I often wonder what his real name was I know my Mom knows it and his Dad knows it and I think he swore Scott to secrecy on it. I just wish our dad was there for us more, and especially for Scott who barley had a relationship with him, outside of him touching him bordering on rape.

Anyway back to my Achilles tendon I ended up needing to have surgery on it to repair it, one of the things I'm greet full about being a werewolf now is I'm not in pain from it anymore when I run, It used to cause me some pain when I did it wasn't anything too bad and I'd never need anything more than Tylenol. I still have the scar though apparently scars that you had before being bitten don't heal and disappear like an injury you get from being a werewolf. I even still have the one from when I had my appendix out when I was 13.

When I got back from my run I turned on my computer to check my emails I had one from Scott who had gotten back to me with Deaton's number and one from Mom saying that it was great that I was going to come home for Christmas . I looked at the time and realised I only had an hour to shower and grab breakfast before heading to class. One big thing I've noticed being a werewolf is I can't really skip meals like I used to before I was one, it must be the whole werewolf metabolism thing. After showering I made my way to the cafeteria and then to class calling Doctor Deaton would have to wait until later.

By the time I got back to my dorm room that I shared with Jeff it was 4"30 in the afternoon, I thought to myself were has the time gone. I picked up my phone a called Dr. Deaton's office I figured if I didn't get him I could leave a message.

My brother was the one who answered the phone he sounded so professional. I said to him "hey little bro I didn't except to have you answer it."

Scott replied ""hey big bro, I would have thought you would have called earlier, Deaton's busy doing an exam on a dog right now."

I then replied "that's ok I can wait a bit to talk to him plus it gives me some time to catch up with you."

Scott then said "cool so you're thinking of coming back here then?"

I replied "yeah it feels like something is almost drawing me back there, maybe I'm just home sick but it feels more than that sometimes."

Scott thought about what his brother had said and was almost going to ask him if it was anything supernatural, but instead said "why don't you come home for Thanksgiving as well?"

I replied "yeah sounds good bro, I'll have to talk to Mom about it first, but I should be there."

Scott then told me that Deaton was there and wanted to talk to me. I heard Deaton tell Scott to help someone called Ethan give a dog a rabies shot. It made me think do werewolves get rabies I made a note of it to either ask Jeff or Dr. Mathews about it.

Dr. Deaton then talked to me a bit about school and who my teachers were he had actually had one or two of them. He basically told me that unlike a normal internship he would be willing to pay me and also train me to be an assistant to him. He told me that there would likely be some times when I might be on my own as sometimes he had other things to deal with away from the clinic. That last bit made me wonder if he also worked with the supernatural like Dr. Mathews did.

After I hung up with him I called Mom who was at home getting dinner ready apparently Scott was having some friends over and Mom said "you know how teenage boys are always hungry, she also said it was great that I was going to be there for Thanksgiving and Christmas and she told me that she couldn't wait to see me again. I apologised and said "I know it's been way to long since I've been home but now it almost feels like something is drawing me back."

When I said that she then said "is there something you need to tell me? You know you can tell me anything."

I was silent for a moment and said "nah I just feel like I want to come home I miss you and Scott, plus I want to see him play Lacrosse."

Mom then said "that's good too but if you need to talk about anything I'm here for you."

I then said good bye and that I would see their next week for Thanksgiving. The more I think about it the more it begins to make me think that my brother is an Alpha and it worries me who else is in his pack. I also though Mom has to know something as when I said I felt like I was being drawn back home she wanted to know if there was something she wanted to know if there was something I wanted to tell her maybe it would be easier then I thought.


End file.
